erfandomcom-20200215-history
The War Comes Home
"The War Comes Home" is the first episode of the fourteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC in September 27 in 2007. It was written by Joe Sachs and David Zabel. It was directed by Stephen Cragg. Plot Moretti's first day is challenging as the ER is inundated with casualties from the peace rally. Dubenko faces a crisis in surgery. Abby, Pratt, and Morris conspire about how to deal with a shared problem. A new intern arrives unexpectedly, and Gates is reassigned. Short summary Abby, Pratt and Morris clash with Moretti's strict new ER procedures as victims of an anti-war rally roll in, including Neela. Gates manhandles a patient he suspects set off the explosion that disrupted the protest. A worried Dubenko lets his emotions for Neela take over during Neela's surgery. Meanwhile, the rest of the staff worry over Neela's condition. Characters * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris Trivia * This is the only season of the series to not feature any "and" credit regular cast in the opening theme. * For the first time since the series started out, ER has only six regular cast members. * This episode was nominated for a 2008 Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Television: Short Form – Sound Effects and Foley. It was also nominated for a 2008 Emmy Award for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series. Quotes is a patient after being trampled at a rally Abby: Trauma panel, and a catheterized urine. Sorry, we gotta do it. Neela: Bollocks. ________________________________________ (in the truama room) Tony: Hey, Mayday, I've been looking for you. Neela: Well, I guess you found me. ________________________________________ Abby: You're not lost, are you? If you need directions... Moretti: No, no. (pauses) You know why we're here? Because of war. Without it, you would be a pediatrician or an oncologist. I'd probably still be losing my mind in the ICU. Abby: War, huh? Moretti: Uh huh. Emergency medicine is actually the result of centuries of warfare. It's a field that was defined by doctors and nurses, in bombed out buildings, trying to take care of patients on dirty canvas stretchers. And performing procedures in tent hospitals that were literally hundreds of feet away from where the battles raged. And these people, our predecessors, they had a simple primary focus: survival. And down in the bunkers they dug in deep, to try to save their patients lives and to try to save their own lives. And they ended up giving life to this whole new art form. This great collaborative enterprise, that we still carry on today. That's why we're here. Abby: (nods her head) You don't get out much, do you? _________________________________________ (Abby, Pratt and Morris are all complaining about Moretti) Morris: Hey, let's go grab a drink while we plan the revolution. Abby: I could use something to eat. Morris: Come on, Greg. You're buying. _________________________________________ (as members of the ER staff are waiting outside the recovery room to see Neela) Morris: I'm calling for pizza. Who's in? (all raise their hand) Cool! Pratt, you're buying. Category:Season 14